Liz's New Trouble
by rockstarmarie
Summary: Liz leaves Roswell to get away from the alien abyss that is going on there. Only to find a new one and with it's on problems, as well as a new family and love. Will she finally have her happy ever after or will something destroy it. rated m to be on the safe side.
1. AN notes

AN- there are a few things that needs to be known about this story first:

1) Liz is Adopt, she is originally born Elizabeth Prudence Luthor but was adopt by the parkers and they renamed her Elizabeth Claudia Parker or otherwise known as Liz

2) This a Roswell and Smallville cross over

3) Liz is paired up with Clark, Tess and Nasedo bad guys

4) Lex is not so evil, he just misunderstood, but in the same breath not a good guy

5) Khivar not a good guy but not evil, just like Lex, misunderstood

6) I am not following the full story line in ether stories, I am picking and choosing what episodes I writing about and add things to go with my story

7) Liz is a bit of a power house in this

If you have any question feel free to PM me and ask. I will try to clear up any confusion.

As I said in point 7, Liz is a power house so here is the list of her powers:

**Basic Powers**

1. Manipulate molecular structures even on the cellar level

2. Connecting with people

3. Energy balls and blast

4. Heightened sense

5. Advance healing

**unique powers**

1. Electrical energy manipulation

2. Manipulation on fire

3. Visions of the Future

4. Astral projection

I am going to try to get to first chapter quick but I also have RL intruding a lot right now, but wanted to get this out now. Also I have outfits on polyvore to go with this story that I will leave the link on my author's Bio page and try to post them when I post the chapter.

Oh yes when I wrote the first chapter it is broken up into the different episodes that I wanted to touch on, it is a bit jumble up but if you go to www. roswelloracle guilde. html#pilot (take out the spaces) and look at the different episodes it makes a small bit of sense, as well as I got some of my information there and added my own.

Well that is all for now, and I will try to get the first chapter posted PDQ.


	2. Prologue

**AN)** ok a few side notes, I made quite a few outfits for this story and didn't describe them, but I have the link on my bio page. I have it mark as a single *, so check it out and if you see this *******LNT******* that means it is the start of a new episode, so think new thought process. I will be using that as a sign of it is a new episode instead of making a new chapter each time so i don't have tiny chapters.

_I don't own this or am I making any thing off it._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**4 months before the shooting**

Jairus grab his cell and called Kal. He thinks he might have a lead on the missing fourth member. However, he needs to make sure Kal will keep an eye on his charges. Sure things have been quiet, but better safe than sorry. He quickly dials the number and hears Kal answer on the other end. The call only took ten minutes, but he will. Jairus breaths a bit little easier and finishes packing. Little did he know, he wouldn't be coming back to Roswell ever again.

**3 months before the shooting**

Kal silently walked through the streets of Roswell without being seen to check up on his temporary charges. He hated that he was doing this, but he owed one to Jairus and he just had to cash it in. Things where all quite here so he didn't stay long and quickly left.

**1 month before the shooting**

He wasn't able to get back here to check up on the brats due to the film shoot that he was doing. In fact he was too damn busy to be here now but he needed to take a break before he started blasting the idiots who was working for him. Things were still quiet on this front so he left just as quickly as before. He needed to get back to the morons before the screwed anything else up, and wrap up the movie

**3 months 2 weeks after the Shooting**

Kal saw the welcome sign coming up. He sighed it took two weeks to fix all the fuck ups the idiots done to his movie, sense the last time he was here. Then it was one problem after another that pop up that kept him from coming soon. He would sure he a lot happier when Jairus gets back. As he gets into town he feels a fourth antarian but it doesn't feel like the others.

He watches and for a while and pin point the fourth person. He remember her, it was the human that the damn royal brat known as the Max was pinning over. He remembers reading about the shooting but is said that no one was hurt so he dismissed it. Now it seems something has happen and he had to get to the bottom of it. Damn the stupid royal brats, making his life hell now.

He climbs up the fire escape and used his powers to break in, he ended up having to wait for this person to show so he can question her.

**Chapter 1**

Liz inters her room*. After the day that she had, she wishes that she can just crawl back into bed and not show her face until tomorrow. Yeah that sounds good, maybe tomorrow will be better or at least it couldn't get any worse today. She didn't even notice the stranger in her room but she did screamed bloody murder when she heard a "who are you and what are you doing here" from behind.

Now mentally Liz was kicking herself for the jinx that she just caused but there was nothing that she can do about it now. Putting up a brave front she asked "who the hell are you? Better yet, this is my home so what the hell are **YOU** doing here?"

Now this rub Kal the wrong way so he grab her ignoring her gasp and said in a damming tone "I asked the questions first, and you will answer or else" as he squeezed hard.

Liz just stared into his eyes terrified, not realizing that he got the answers from her only in the form of flashes. Though he got the flashes from her, she got from him that he is just checking up on the royal three until this Jairus gets back. As Liz was processing the information she got, Kal was pacing and talking.

"That stupid idiotic son of a monkey's whore, he shouldn't even be allowed to have his powers if he is going to fuck up this bad. I mean my god it is a simple heal and manipulate molecular cells. A bloody six-year-old can do it in their sleep, but no he just had to go and change your genetic structure."

"What? Am I going to die? What is going to happen to me?" Liz questions out loud but softly and beyond terrified now.

"What, hmm, oh no you're not; you won't be human any more. Well not a 100% human and you will be more alien them they are" Kal answer back, then he stops. Next thing Liz know he yelled "shit someone has to teach you to start accessing the basic powers now, or in about a year or two they will they will show up and over whelm you, you could quite possibly die from that."

Liz sits on the edge of the bed and asked in a quiet voice "could you teach me, I mean you know what you a doing and I don't want to die just yet."

Now on Liz's side she was going to keep an eye on the royal three and try to keep them out of danger as much as possible, as well as informing him updates on them. Should she or they get into any real trouble she was to inform him and then he was going to in involved. He was also going to be telling her how to handle some things and or giving advice to pass on to them, without them knowing where it came from. It was a win-win point a view for him so he doesn't have to come out here as often or anymore.

*******LNT*******

It only took about four months before she was able to access and control some of her powers. Liz found it to be quite draining the month and a half but now not so much because her body gotten use to some of the powers. Though they have fully kicked in yet and Kal said that should be soon.

So she kind of feels like there is this ticking time boom waiting to go off inside her and it is putting her on edge a lot, but she is dealing with it. It also helps that everyone in the group is just writing off her actions to her almost dying, Max's and hers relationship, her grandmother's funeral, her journal going missing, but found it later due to the fact that it was just miss placed. She was really glad that she didn't put anything in there about the deal she made with Kal, or the fact that she now has powers.

She sighed for what felt like the millionth time today, they was talking about Michael's visions and that he wanted to go to some house that looked like a geodesic dome. She knows Michael wasn't going to listen to Max, but she just hoped against all that is out there that he would. Just this once he would listen and do what Max said to do.

**Later that night**

She know it, she know Michael was going to pull something like this, damn it she wasn't able to call Kal and let him know what's up. She was just glad that she was able to force them to take her on this journey because of Maria, but now she was flying blind on how to handle this. She just hoped against all that she was doing the right thing.

Now don't get her wrong she has a plan forming in her mind on what to do. She already knows how to handle Max and Isabel, and she has gotten a lot closer to Michael, sense it was him was who took her journal and read it. She did view Michael as an older brother that she always wanted but never had and she so wanted to tell him everything, but she hasn't.

**~Lnt Lnt Lnt Lnt~**

Liz hates this, either Max or Isabel is always with her, so she wasn't able to call Kal or even text him and now to top it off their stuck in a stupid roadblock and Max was giving her this look. She know this look, it was an _'I'm in love with you but can't be with you so I am going to brood about it' _and it is mix with a_ 'I'm so sorry for all of the trouble my problems is causing you'_ look, god it was a really annoying look. She just can't understand how Isabel was able to put up with him for so long without having the urge to beat the sense into him. Liz doesn't think this night can get much worse than it already is.

"So the roadblock will be lifted in an hour" Isabel said as she open the door.

Liz wanted to groan and bang her head on the dash, somewhere out there in the universe; someone was having a good laugh at being proven wrong. It could get worse; she really needs to stop jinxing herself.

"It might be too late" Max said while looking off into nothing.

"In more ways than one" Isabel replied back.

Liz turn to see what Isabel was talking about and she didn't know what she wanted to do more of, laugh or cried about everything that was going on. God, the universe just loves proving her wrong tonight.

As they got out of the jeep to find out what room Michael and Marie are in, and go there to confront them about what's going on.

"We'll just knock" Liz said not wanting to do this.

"Go right ahead" Isabel replied before using her powers to unlock the door.

Liz, Max and Isabel all looked into the room, scaring Maria and causing her to roll off the bed and on to Michael.

"Maria" Liz states.

"What are you guys doing here?" Maria shots back.

"Um Well, we thought you were in trouble, but Yeah, I guess we're wrong" Liz said finding this amusing. It just sucks that she can't show it because she has to play a roll.

"No, you don't think I mean, that is, like, so unreal! I mean - Would you tell them?" Maria says quickly.

"Come on, honey, we don't have to lie" Michael reply's looking up and seeing the slight raise eyebrow from Liz. He then dropped his head and went back to lacing and tying his shoes, feeling oddly guilty, and ashamed. Now that throws him for a lope, so he pushed it to the back of his mind to deal with it later.

Being completely unaware of Michael's thoughts, Maria gasps and started to smack him.

"You I believe you, the day Michael calls anybody "honey," it's all over" Isabel states coming to Maria's rescue. It was at that point Liz starts tuning out the conversation and rethinks her plan, until she was jarred out of it when she hears, "Everyone in this room is what?"

"Kyle" Liz squeaks out, and starts thinking oh no, oh no, oh no. shit, shit, shit, and fuck me. Damn it this shit is so missed up, and jumps in by saying "Just stop it, both of you, okay? This has gotten so out of control! I am not your girlfriend anymore, Kyle." She sighs and then picks back up by adding "You don't belong here, Kyle. This is none of your business." With that Kyle left and she lets out the breath that she didn't even know that she was hold.

She then turns to the three aliens and says "No more secrets from us! Maria and I, we are a part of this now" and she had to hide her wince because she is hiding a big secret herself.

It didn't take long before things quickly wrapped themselves up and they all left safe and pretty much unharmed, if you discount the scratches. Which she did, and she was finally able to call Kal to let him know what is going on.

Liz doesn't know what shocked her more praising her on how she handle things or hearing Kal say "you know Liz you are like the daughter I never thought I would ever want, but I am damn glad that I have.

*******LNT*******

Liz just got off the phone with Kal, and is just starring off into space. God, her life is getting so fucked up, Max is wanting to take their relationship to places she really doesn't want to go, but wait the change is fucking with her hormones. However the kicker part is of all of this is, they aren't even in real relationship, and she isn't even sure their friends.

Then Kal just confirms that he sees her as his unofficial adapted daughter, and that she will have to leave Roswell one day without the others, but tells her not to worry that he will help her and that day is not now. The only good thing is she pretty much masters the basics of her powers, and it only took seven months to do it.

*******LNT*******

Liz was glad that Michael got out of the situation with Hank, and is now emancipated. He is also working here in Crashdown as a cook. A few days ago while her parents were out of town and Michael and her talked. They are a hell a lot closer then what everyone thinks and they both confess to each other that they see their relationship as an older brother/younger sister one. Liz was glad for this, because she has gotten the older brother that she always wanted, or at least that she always felt was out there. Maybe it was the way she wanted one so bad, or because a part of her knows that she has an older brother out there somewhere.

So here she is cleaning up the back room after closing time and Michael has already left for the night. She put the new cd that she got and started to nodded her head to the music.

She didn't know that Michael came back to grab something that he forget and just decided to watch Liz that little bit. He was caught off guard when she started to sing along.

_We're only young and naive still_

_We require certain skill_

_The mood it changes like the wind_

_Hard to control when it begins_

_The bittersweet between my teeth_

_Trying to find the in-between_

_Fall back in love eventually_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

He saw that her elbow caught one of the bowls and knocked it off the counter while she was dancing to along with the song and broke it, but what he heard and saw next through him for a lope.

"Shit" Liz examined then wave a hand over it to fix it before bending over to pick it up.

"Holy shit parker do you know what you just did. Are you like us?" Michael said.

Liz cursed under her breath and said back "kind of, listen we need to have another talk, and I need to tell someone this" and leads him up the stairs to her balcony.

Liz got him to promise that he won't tell anyone what she was about to tell him and then she quickly explains everything that she can, about how Max's screw up when he healed her, her powers and if she didn't start learning the basics now, she could die when she can into them later. This way it will lessen the effects dramatically and last but not least about Kal and their deal. When Liz was finished, she was scared because Michael hadn't said anything. Then he did something she didn't expect, he grab her and pull her into his arms and wrapped them around her. He dropped his face to the top of her head and said "it's alright, everything is going to be alright Liz, you don't have to shoulder this all by yourself, not anymore, I am here for you, ok." He tips her head back to look into her eyes and saw the tears in there and it tore at his heart, while he said "you understand this don't you" and she just nods her head at this.

Michael pulls her back in and replied back "good, you know you can cried, if anyone deserves to cry over this it is you, cause you get the short end of the stick and you are still helping us."

Michael just holds her as she finally cuts loses and cries herself asleep in his arms. He stares up into the night sky and he made a silent promise to always be there for her, to help her and to always look after her.

*******LNT*******

Michael climbed up the fire escape hoping to see Liz*. He know that she came over last night to talk, then went home with Marie. He knows that the hormones that came with the powers came be a bit of a bitch at times. However with her and Max disappearing last night is a bad thing and that they or really she didn't do anything that they will later regret.

As he got closer he heard music coming out of her window. A song that he would never of guess that she would listen to in a thousand of years but recognize.

_A last fire will rise behind those eyes_

_Black house will rock, blind boys don't lie_

_Immortal fear, that voice so clear_

_Through broken walls, that scream I hear_

He was shocked to see her move like she did, so he stayed by the window watching her. All while not taking notice of the weapons in her hand.

_Cry, little sister - Thou shall not fall_

_Come to your brother - Thou shall not die_

_Unchain me, sister - Thou shall not fear_

_Love is with your brother - Thou shall not kill_

By the end of the coarse he put a hand on her shoulder and found out the hard way to not do that again.

**~Lnt Lnt Lnt Lnt~**

Liz was a bit pissed, she went out to the desert to have the space to meditate and work out by running though her routine of Silat, but no Max just had to go missing last night as well. So that when she came home she got jump for being out with him, when she wasn't. Her only save grace was she came home dirty and messy, and him showing up about an 2 hours later and asking where was she at last night because he tried to get ahold of her, she couldn't believe that her parents, namely her mother, didn't even believe this.

So here she in playing her favorite song from the Lost boys, practicing in close quarters with the practice weapons that her cousin got her before he pass away. As she drives into the music, breathing and movements, she loses herself into it all and started not paying attention to her surroundings. So when she feels someone's presence behind her and prepares for the coming attack. Moments tick by and slowly her space is invaded and in a flash of instinct, all of her training is going to pay off. In a blur of motion she grabs and pulls the offending wrist, at the same time stomping with her heel to the outside of the knee. She's pulling the arm across her body to throw the other person, and she's slashing with her practice knife down and back across their vulnerable throat. Continuing her motion, she twists the arm and pulls it behind them as she straddles their shoulders with the tip of her blade pointed between them. With her first breath since it started, she stares down at the back of Michael's head and listens to his groans of pain.

"oh my god Michael, are you ok" Liz cried out while still immobilizing his wrist and dropping her weapon.

As she helps him sit up in her chair, he rasps out "damn Liz I didn't think I pissed you off last night." All while he is thinking ow, I need a Band-Aid, an ice pack, the emergency room.

She just chuckles while making sure that his ribs won't need help. "No you didn't, my parents did all because of stupid idiotic Max, so I was just practicing again" Liz replayed back.

"Ahh" was all he said. He understood Max can screw things up for some people. Once he started to feel better and Liz took a step back he asked "so what was that, you know that move that you just did? Where did you learn to do that and for how long?"

Liz look away and a lit smile ghost across her face as she starts to say "that was Silat, Penchak Silat if you want to get technical and I learned it from my cousin"

Michael interrupts her by asking "cousin?"

"Yes my cousin, you see when I was younger" she stops tilts her head up that bit as if she was thinking "about seven I think, my family went to Florida, you know to see the family there. Well I was playing in the front yard when three men tried to take me. Well my cousin who was the closest saw this and took off to stop them. I saw him fight off the three bad men and at the time I was awed by it. So I started to watch him practice and then I tried to copy what he did, but he caught me" she said with a chuckle before continuing.

"He then started to teach me after making sure I was going to work hard and stay with it. When my mom found out she freak out but dad saw no problems. So I learned and kept it a secret for about four years until Marie and Alex caught me. They wanted to learn to but realizes that they just wasn't cut out for Silat. However Marie learn shortly after that she was more suited for Aikido and Alex Learned that he was suited for Savate. In are spare time, with my father watching us, we learned how to fight together and watching each other backs. Then about six months before the shooting my cousin was killed. So I stop for a while to morn his passing" with a sigh Liz said "with everything that has happen these past few months I felt so out of balance, that last night I went out to the desert to run, meditate and practice. So I been practicing Silat for about eight years."

**~Lnt Lnt Lnt Lnt~**

Liz's father was at the door to talk to her when he heard the question that Michael asked and her explanation. He stop and realizes that she was right, so he quietly walked away. When he got to the kitchen Nancy asked "that was a quick talk, what happen? Please tell me she didn't sneak out again?"

Jeff saw that Nancy never looked at him before continuing to say "damn it she needs to stop that, it is that Max boy that is the problem. I think she just needs to stop seeing him all together and if they can't, we will just send her to an all-girls boarding school. That should stop them and she can finally get back on track to go to Harvard."

Jeff couldn't believe what he was hearing so he wanted to check something. "Nancy, why don't you believe that Liz was out in the desert meditate and practicing her fighting style?"

"what that again, no girl would ever willingly do that. I don't know what you was thinking when you encourage her to continue to do it but I am just glad that she stop when she did' Nancy said as she continue to bake for Crash Down.

Jeff look aghast at her and replied back in a do not argue with me tone and then we are going to drop it "I didn't get to speak to her because she was talking to Michael about what was going on and where she was last night, and yes before you ask she was out last night practicing just as she said she was. In the same spot she always practice in and no you will not discourage her to continue. As well as you will not discourage her to continue to talk and see Michael, because they see each other as brother/sister, and you will not send her away to an all-girls boarding school. Do you understand me?"

Nancy was taking back by her husband's tone but just said "yes dear" and then they drop it.

******* LNT ***** **

After Liz and Michael talk, she started to teach Michael silat and they started to run together in the early mornings,* during which Michael started telling her what was going on with the group and with this new girl Tess. As well as what Max was talking to him, because in a lot of ways he had no clue how to respond and Liz seem to always have the answer or could get the answer or advice to deal with the situation from Kal. It was during one of these runs that they came across Max and Tess locked in a passionate kiss. It was a good thing that they were already back at the Crash Down, so Michael quickly darted up the fire escape just before Max saw him and Liz. As soon as he saw Liz, he called out to her and cross the street and started to tell her that it wasn't what it looked like and the whole nine yards, which Liz was really just tuning out what he said. She really didn't care and just wanted a hot shower but once again cursed the role she was to play.

When she was finally able to leave, mostly because her father came out to see what the hold up was and interrupt them to which she was thankful for, to get her shower. Michael was just getting done and coming out of the bathroom dress and ready for the day. In passing she let him know that she was going to call Kal this afternoon or evening about the whole Max and Tess deal.

******* LNT *******

It took a few days for Kal to get back in touch with Liz but when he did, boy was he pissed and was all set to come over here to set the royal idiot straight, though Liz did have a few my questions like who the hell is Nasedo, what does the four square mean and last but not least if two of the four square had dream sex, could he get the female get knock up? Of course he wanted to know which two had that dream, so naturally Liz narc on Michael and Isabel. He just laughs with a boy the royal three are real stupid and that he is glad that they aren't in any positions of power because if they are granith help us all.

He told her to be careful of Nasedo because he is dangerous, and has no issues what's so ever killing and that he is Khivar loyalist all the way. Then went on telling her that the four square is there, being royal four, power multiple by four, and if they was at their full power they could shield the whole plant from outside attacks. Draw back being nobody could leave with the shield up, and that the royal four in New York could shield New York City or the state itself, but no Leaving and entering. Another drawback was that they will have to be completely protected when they use it.

Then he went on to tell her that it sounds like someone planted suggestions in their subconscious heavy enough to get them to dream like that, and it could be the very same person who screwed with Max when he went after Tess. Then went on to tell her how she could shield her mind and only let certain images through and protect her mind in the same breath from outside influences but make it look like whatever they did took. He also told her to be prepare because it sounds like things are heating up fast and her time to leave is approaching rapidly.

Liz of course, got the information to Michael before Max ever got back to him, and Michael know to play along and act dumb about whatever Max's information was, when he had better. Michael also put enough together to think it is either Nasedo and or Tess was mess around with their minds and giving them half-truths or partial information.

Then things hit the fan when Nasedo disguise as Max kidnaps Liz before she and check in with Kal.

******* LNT ***** **

By the time Liz manages to call Kal, the FBI already has Max and tells him about Max, as well as, Nasedo is here in Roswell and Tess is the fourth square. She quickly recounts the day for him and then finishes it off with there is something off about Tess. That she doesn't know what but something is wrong with her.

He then tells that Isabel should be able to contact Max telepathically and to makes sure that she is part of the team to recuses Max from them because her healing can lessen the damage done to him. Then tells her to set things up because he is getting her out of Roswell, and Liz agrees with him.

** ***** LNT ***** **

Liz and Max splits up from the rest of the group when they recused him and is force to run from the FBI, but when they loses them. She starts to heal Max while he is sleeping, and by the time she done she sends a text to Kal to let him know what's going on and when she leaving Roswell as well as that her layover is in Dallas, TX.

When they are chased again in the morning by the FBI, she was so happy to see Jim and Michael there for them. However later that day she started to cry because her time here is done for now and that they are being played. No one but Michael would ever believe her and is glad that he see it. So she cries as she walks away from her brother Michael, and the rest.

Before she leaves she warns Kal that she is giving Michael the phone just in case he needs to get a hold of him or her and that the stupid idiot name Max healed someone else. So she isn't sure if he change Kyle or not and that Tess is living with him.

So here she is looking around her room one last time before saying good bye on this chapter of her life in Roswell, before she closes the door to leave*.


End file.
